


Сири и Лулу: Joy Ride

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bikers, Dirty Talk, Glam Rock, M/M, Rimming, Road-movie, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Кинк-фест №7 по заявке: 2.31. Сириус/Люциус, секс в публичном или полупубличном месте. После рок-концерта и(или) поездки на мотоцикле у Люциуса сносит крышу от адреналина, алкоголь и вещества – опционально. Грубый, грязный секс, dirty-talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lady Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> В качестве названий глав использованы названия песен Дэвида Боуи, Iggy Pop & The Stooges и Whitesnake 70-х годов.

I said I know it's only Rock 'n Roll but I like it.  
The Rolling Stones 

На маленькой сцене, втиснутой между стойкой бара и стеной, бесновались «Silversnake», адепты глэм-рока местного пошиба, одна из тех крышесносных (и никому нафиг не всравшихся) локальных команд, что во множестве колесили по захолустным городкам со своими паршивыми песнями, паршивыми инструментами и паршивыми подружками. Музыка, сотрясавшая этим вечером стены низенького одноэтажного строения с мигающей неоновой вывеской снаружи, была на редкость дерьмовой. Но двадцать с лишним парней и девок — двадцать с лишним прыщавых, тупых, бухих идиотов в растянутых, когда-то черных, а теперь буровато-серых футболках — прямо-таки заходились в экстазе, дурея от скоростных гитарных риффов, уханья ударной установки и нового фронтмена «Снэйков» по кличке Лулу Слиппери. Лулу драл глотку, пытаясь перекричать остальных музыкантов (похоже, те до сих пор не врубились, что играют в сраной забегаловке для несчастной кучки фриков, а не на стадионе для тысяч фанов) — и голос вокалиста лишь изредка прорывался сквозь бурлящее варево звуков пронзительными, нехило бьющими по ушам взвизгиваниями.

Впрочем, с таким же успехом Лулу мог вообще не петь (блистательный, великолепный, восхитительный Лулу Слиппери из «Снэйков», влажная мечта всех девчонок с окрестных ферм и придорожных забегаловок) — черт возьми, его не слушают, его смотрят! Смотрят во все глаза — как Лулу в амфетаминовом вдохновении крутится на пятачке сцены, сучит ногами, обтянутыми змеиной кожей лосин, трясет длинными, прямыми, пергидрольно-белыми волосами и, выставив перед собой свою трость, выгнувшись «надрачивает» серебряный набалдашник в виде головы змеи, заставляя облепивших сцену девиц визжать и писаться от восторга. О да, они любили его, Лулу Слиппери, парня из ниоткуда, прибившегося к «Снэйкам» этим летом, — любили ровно до тех пор, пока не кончалось его маленькое шоу. И сейчас, возвышаясь над ними, как какой-то съехавший с катушек, обсыпанный блестками Иисус, Лулу имел их всех — имел по самые яйца.

Мощные волны угара, бьющие со сцены, сметали всё на своем пути — но только не компанию молчаливых ребят за барной стойкой. Трое парней в заношенных кожаных куртках и две девицы, такие же «поношенные», пили пиво, угрюмо посматривая на сцену. На спинах парней виднелись «цвета», блеклые на фоне сверкающих нарядов «Снэйков»: собачья морда с оскаленной пастью и надпись «Бешеные Псы». Они ехали весь день, собираясь присоединиться к основной колонне для пробега в честь Дня Независимости, и остановились отдохнуть и залить пивом пылающие от жары глотки. Двум Псам постарше, ясное дело, было не по нутру глазеть на это пидорское, по их мнению, представление, но жажда и зудящие от долгой езды яйца оказались сильнее неприязни к глэмерам и их поклонникам. В другое время и в другом месте они нахер раздолбали бы сцену вместе с теми мудаками, что на ней кривлялись, — вмазали бы их размалеванные рожи в стену разок-другой — «но не сегодня, старик, не сегодня, так что сбавь обороты — мы не должны просрать пробег из-за проблем с какими-то долбоебами в блестках». С этими словами один из Псов положил руку на плечо младшего приятеля, красивого черноволосого парня, горячего, как пекло, и злого, как черт. Звали его Бродягой Сири, а настоящего имени никто не знал.

Сириус смотрел на кривляющегося на сцене фронтмена «Снэйков» так, будто хотел прожечь в нем дыру. Палящее солнце, жар, пышущий от раскаленного асфальта, долгая поездка, которая вначале казалась крутым приключением, а под конец — адовой мукой, взвинтили нервы Сириуса до предела. Он заливался пивом, но никак не мог избавиться от комка злости где-то внизу живота — той злости, что скручивалась в нем уже очень давно и достигла предела, когда Сириус ехал по бесконечному шоссе на своем ревущем, пылающем хр _о_ мом «чоппере», вибрировавшем у него между ног. Прошло около двух лет с тех пор, как Сириус ушел из дома — свалил из этой проклятой дыры, послав ко всем чертям чопорную суку-мамашу, братца, подлизу и дерьмоеда, и всё «благороднейшее и древнейшее семейство Блэков» — и, мать твою, Сириус никогда не жалел об этом, ни одной ебаной секунды не жалел. Наследство, оставленное дядей Альфардом, — храни Господь душу славного старикана! — быстро разнеслось по ветру, как разносится пыль, взрытая колесами байков, как рассеялся пепел волшебной палочки, которую Сириус торжественно сжег. От всей этой адовой прорвы денег остался только его верный «Харлей». Но зато, старик, у Сириуса теперь есть другое, есть нечто куда большее, чем деньжата дядюшки Альфарда и вообще все деньги в этом давно спятившем мире: свобода. Свобода, дорога и ветер, и «Бешеные Псы», и стрелка спидометра, дрожащая у отметки «90». Вот, старик, что значит жить на всю катушку.

Так успокаивал себя Сириус, продолжая сверлить взглядом клоуна из «Silversnake», но комок злости, горящий и пульсирующий, всё разрастался. Сириус сжимал пивную бутылку, борясь с желанием разбить ее об голову того педика в выебистых шмотках, скачущего по сцене, — да похую, об голову любого, кто попадется на пути. Каждый из этих фриков бесил Сириуса настолько, что ему хотелось орать от злости. Тупые ублюдки, пускающие слюни на белобрысого недомужика в бархатном камзоле, кружевах и блестящей помаде.

Сириус допил пиво и с грохотом, потонувшем в завываниях шред-соло, поставил бутылку на барную стойку. Он и сам не мог понять, почему его так выбешивает этот тип. Чувствуя дрожащую, поднимающуюся изнутри злость, Сириус наблюдал за фронтменом «Снэйков», прищурив серые насмешливые глаза, казавшиеся совсем светлыми на фоне загорелой кожи. Лулу как раз начал свой коронный номер — под захлебывающееся гитарное соло имитировал еблю с басистом, — и зал ревел, визжал и топотал не то от возмущения, не то от восторга. Сириус ощутил, что раскаленный нерв, который сдерживал распухающий комок злости, готов оборваться. Соскользнув с табурета у барной стойки, Сириус привычным ленивым движением подтянул брюки — черные, кожаные, заскорузлые от грязи, пота и машинного масла — и с жесткой усмешкой оглядел толпу.

Один из Псов по-доброму пихнул Сириуса в плечо:

— Остынь, приятель.

— Я просто хочу отлить, — сказал Сириус.

Пидор в кружевах, еще минуту назад вертевший задом на сцене, куда-то делся, и злость, пульсировавшая в Сириусе, отпустила. Почесывая под ремнем брюк, он протиснулся к двери сортира. В нос тут же ударил едкий запах мочи. Сортир был тесным, зассанным, с треснутым умывальником у одной стены и тремя кабинками у другой. Фанерные стенки кабинок разбухли от сырости. Здесь горела мигающая тусклая лампа дневного света, и Сириус на пару секунд остановился, привыкая к свету после озаряемой яркими вспышками темноты бара. От музыки, бьющей из-за двери сортира, дрожали крашенные зеленым облупленные стены.

Первая кабинка оказалась занята: Сириус слегка пнул дверцу ногой в сапоге — дверца не подалась, а изнутри на Сириуса обрушился поток невнятной ругани. Сириус разобрал только: «съебись» и «пососи мой хуй», остальное потонуло в сдавленном кашле и таких звуках, будто кого-то нешуточно выворачивало наизнанку. Дверца следующей кабинки была распахнута, но там, нагнувшись над толчком, сидел на корточках тот самый сучий вокалист «Снэйков», бесивший Сириуса весь вечер. Сириус остановился, разглядывая его спину в серебристом бархатном камзоле. Трость с набалдашником в форме змеиной головы валялась рядом на зассанном полу. Поначалу Сириус решил, что «Снэйк» блюет, но потом разглядел: тот сделал на крышке унитаза кокаиновую дорожку и с шумом ее вдыхал. «Хренов торчок», — подумал Сириус. На ходу ему пришло в голову, что можно подобрать с пола змеиную трость и сломать ее о хребет хозяина, но Сириус уже прошел мимо, и ему было влом возвращаться.

Ввалившись в последнюю кабинку, он поднял носком сапога крышку унитаза. Расставив ноги и расстегнув молнию брюк (по традиции «Бешеных Псов», нижнего белья Сириус не носил — да и не было у него трусов), он стал мочиться, бездумно уставившись в исписанную всякой херью стену перед собой. Было слышно, как мощная струя бьет в унитаз. Дверцу кабинки он не закрыл (а нахуя?) и когда уже стряхивал с члена капли мочи, почувствовал, что кто-то пялится на него сзади. Не застегиваясь, Сириус повернулся.

Ага, так оно и было: у дверцы кабинки маячил фронтмен «Снэйков», с этим его бесящим, размалеванным, как у шлюхи, лицом и змеиной тростью. «Снэйк» пристально смотрел на Сириуса — вернее, на его член.

— Чего вылупился, ушлепок? Отсосать хочешь? — выплюнул Сириус — а Лулу, этот, мать его, ебанутый на всю голову псих, как по команде протиснулся в кабинку, уселся на унитаз — и правда заглотил член Сириуса.

Сириус прифигел. Он сказал про «отсосать» чисто фигурально — так же, как тот блюющий мужик из первой кабинки, — и хрена с два собирался на самом деле давать фронтмену «Снэйков» в рот. Сириус схватил Лулу за блестящие волосы — хотел оттащить от своего члена — но потом подумал: какого черта? Этот обдолбанный в хлам глэмер сосал грязный соленый хуй Сириуса так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь, и уже через пару секунд Сириус понял, что ни одна шлюха и ни одна байкерская «мамочка», которых он поимел за последний год, никогда не давала и, по ходу, никогда не даст ему такой встряски. Сириус захлопнул дверь, уперся в нее левой рукой, на правую намотал волосы «Снэйка» и со всей дури пихнул свой член ему в глотку. Лулу оказался прижатым к потному, заросшему густым черным волосом паху Сириуса и замычал — в знак протеста, что ли?

— Соси, сука, — подбодрил его Сириус сквозь зубы. — Блядь, сука, ебаный пидор… — кажется, это было не совсем то, что Сириус хотел сказать — он уже плоховато соображал; но Лулу, подгоняемый отрывистой бранью Сириуса, и в самом деле заработал как бешеный. Посмотрев вниз, Сириус встретился взглядом с его глазами, почти черными из-за расширившихся зрачков, увидел на своем члене руку «Снэйка» с накрашенными серебристым лаком ногтями, его лицо с потекшей «штукатуркой» и то, как он заглатывает член, размазывая по нему перламутровую помаду… «Бля-я-ядь», — выдохнул Сириус, прижимаясь пылающим затылком к холодной стене сортира.

Кто-то забарабанил в дверцу кабинки. Сириус с силой толкнул дверцу, попав «барабанщику» по ебалу, и крикнул, чтобы тот убирался ко всем хуям. Сириус уже почти кончил — дергал глэмера за белобрысые патлы, чтобы его рот оказывался под нужным углом, и, приподнимаясь на носки сапог, долбил его в горло сверху, как в пизду, — а тут какой-то хрен рвется в кабинку и орет что-то про копов. Какие, к черту, копы?!

Навалившись на Лулу (и чуть не вдавив его обтянутую змеиной кожей задницу в унитаз), Сириус схватил его за уши и спустил ему в рот не вытаскивая — прямо в горло этому сукиному сыну. Клянусь, пару секунд у глэмера был такой вид, будто сперма вот-вот полезет у него из ушей, — да-а-а, старый добрый Бродяга Сири залил ему полный бак под завязку.

Вытащив член, он вытер его об припухшие (не то от ебли, не то от дешевой помады) губы «Снэйка» и вправил мокрый член в брюки. Сириус толкнул дверцу кабинки, ожидая увидеть того придурка, который барабанил в дверь, но в сортире никого не было. Слегка пошатываясь, он вышел из кабинки, открыл кран и плеснул холодной воды себе в лицо. Как-то раз один старый сорокалетний педик купил Сириусу пиво за то, чтобы Сириус позволил ему отсосать, — но этот чокнутый глэмер там, в кабинке, был чем-то совсем, совсем другим. Сириус чувствовал себя так, будто проскочил на вираже на скорости восемьдесят миль в час. Он стоял над умывальником, загоняя воздух в горящие легкие, и просто охуевал от мысли, что ебля в рот в кабинке сортира оказалась круче, чем всё, что он испробовал в своей проклятой жизни.

Сириус даже не сразу услышал голос за спиной, сипловатый и надорванный:

— Эй, парень… Слышишь? Там реально копы, — это Лулу, выползший из кабинки, открыл дверь сортира, выглянул в бар и тут же захлопнул дверь, дернув задвижку.

Сириус оглянулся. Глэмер ухмылялся (в размазанной помаде и с подтеками серебряной подводки — настоящий клоун) — похоже, полицейская облава казалась ему смешной до усрачки. Хренов псих.

— Я валю через окно, — объявил он — и дерганой, как будто танцующей, походочкой прошествовал к противоположному концу сортира. — Ты со мной?

Сириус подумал о своих друзьях там, в баре, — они сидели перед самым входом, и копы наверняка уже их замели — о симпатичной девчонке-малолетке, которую они этим утром подобрали на дороге… А потом подумал о копах, которые с цепи срывались, стоило им увидеть «цвета», ебучие ублюдки, — они прямо кончали, когда кто-нибудь из «Бешеных Псов» попадал им в руки. Им ничего не стоило засадить Сириуса — да и любого из Псов — за решетку из-за какой-нибудь несчастной пары неоплаченных штрафов, а у Сириуса не было никого, кто внес бы за него залог… «К черту ребят, — сказал себе Сириус, — к черту пробег и к черту всех Псов. Я съебываю отсюда».

Как раз в этот момент Лулу разбил заколоченное окно набалдашником трости.


	2. Outlaw

Ослепительный свет фары разорвал ночь. Переливающийся хромом «чоппер» — ревущее, рычащее, огнедышащее чудовище — несся по пустынному шоссе, врезаясь в поток ветра. Полустертые разделительные отметки на дороге сливались в одну пульсирующую полосу, редкие дорожные знаки взблескивали на мгновение, чтобы уже в следующую секунду нырнуть в темноту. Грохот «Харлея» и остервенелый свист ветра разносились на мили вокруг оглушительным сатанинским хард-роком.

Просунув руку байкеру в кожаные штаны, Люциус дрочил ему на скорости девяносто миль в час. Они свалили из бара, отчалив на «Харлее» прямо под носом у полиции, и Люциуса до сих пор колотил адреналиновый приход. Это срывало ему башню: он, Люциус Малфой, отпрыск чистокровного семейства, бывший староста школы, подающий большие надежды молодой человек и бла-бла-бла бла-бла-бла, летит на ревущем-мать-его-«чоппере» по ночному-мать-его-шоссе с ебучим-мать-его-байкером из «Бешеных Псов», которому Люциус только что отсосал в сраном-мать-его-сортире, — несется черт знает куда без стыда, без сожалений и — да, старик, именно так! — без денег, с одними лишь колесами, распиханными по всем карманам.

Длинные, немытые, иссиня-черные кудреватые волосы байкера били Люциусу в лицо. Люциус толком не видел дороги, — плевать ему было на дорогу — он прижимался к спине байкера в потертой кожаной куртке и жилете с выцветшими на солнце «цветами» и надрачивал его член как сумасшедший. «Чоппер», словно живое существо, изрыгал громоподобные рыки, вибрировал и гудел, такой же сильный, горячий и возбужденный, как и его хозяин. Люциусу казалось даже, что он трахается с ними обоими — с байкером и с его могучим яростным зверем. От незнакомца несло острым мускусным запахом пота, пива, металла и машинного масла; он весь пропитался этим сшибающим с ног духом — от пыльных сапог и затвердевших от грязи черных брюк до маслянисто-блестящих волос. Его кожа, загорелая, продубленная ветром, оказалась горьковато-соленой на вкус, когда Люциус исхитрился провести языком по его шее. От пупка до члена тянулась густая дорожка жестких волос, — Люциус почувствовал их ладонью, когда скользил рукой байкеру в штаны, — а член был обжигающе-горячий, влажный и охренительно твердый — если бы Люциус мог, он бы снова заглотил его прямо здесь, на «Харлее», посреди шоссе.

Он просто поверить не мог, — блядь, слышь, как нужно обдолбаться, чтобы в такое поверить? — что вся эта невообразимая хуйня происходит с ним, с ним, Люциусом Малфоем, сыном достопочтенного Абраксаса Малфоя. О, ну и рожа была бы у старого пердуна, если б он увидел сейчас своего пай-мальчика! В ебаной маггловской дыре, на маггловском мотоцикле с маггловским — ха-ха — хером в руке! И с каменным стояком в лосинах — тоже, кстати, маггловских. У Люциуса сердце подкатывало к горлу, когда он представлял, что случилось бы, если б отец узнал обо всем — обо всей адской хрени, что Люциус творил в последний месяц, как будто слетел с катушек. Лучше даже и не думать об этом — а подумать о горячем члене в руке, да, точно, о горячем, сочном, мокром от смазки и пота члене своего ебаря — и о стрелке спидометра, уже перескочившей отметку «100». Сто с лишним миль в час! Ты охуел, парень, мы же разобьемся! Люциуса так и затрясло от смеха. Сдохнуть со вставшим хуем — что за славная смерть! — обхохочешься.

И что на него нашло? Люциус и сам не мог понять. Просто всё это дьявольски смешно, старик, понимаешь? — двадцать четыре года, двадцать четыре гребаных года корчить из себя «аристократа магического мира», рвать задницу, оправдывая завышенные ожидания папочки-мудака, отлизывать учителям и папочкиным знакомым, чтобы хренов старый хрыч был доволен, обсираться от страха всякий раз, когда папаше моча ударит в голову поинтересоваться его успехами, — и вдруг, в один день, перебрав лишнего с так называемыми «правильными» друзьями на так называемом «правильном» мальчишнике, спустить всё это в дыру в толчке. Твою-то мать! Они пошли «встряхнуть магглов», только и всего, — «навести на них шороху», как говаривал Люциусов «лучший друг», редкостный урод (взять бы и уебать его тростью! Уебать бы их всех — однокурсников, учителей, «Клуб Слизней», Слагхорна, старого извращенца…). Тогда, месяц назад, на мальчишнике, Люциус подумал: «Почему бы и нет, черт возьми?» Всю жизнь он засовывал свои собственные желания в задницу и, похоже, будет засовывать их глубоко и надежно всю оставшуюся жизнь. Впереди маячила женитьба на постной сучке из «благороднейшего и древнейшего семейства Блэков» — а значит, к старому брюзге-папаше прибавится новая сучья родня, и Люциусу придется отсасывать им всем до конца своих дней. Так почему бы, блядь, не расслабиться хотя бы сегодня? И Люциус надел свой лучший костюм, увешался драгоценностями (брошь со змеей, перстень со змеей, еще одно кольцо со змеей), взял новенькую трость (да, ты угадал, старик, — тоже с ебучей серебряной змеей) — и потащился в какой-то безмазовый маггловский район заливаться маггловской выпивкой.

Что было дальше, Люциус помнил обрывками — всё равно что вспоминать вот эту амфетаминовую ночную поездку. Я бы поглядел на тебя, старик, если бы ты всю свою чертову жизнь проторчал в тухлом магическом мирке, а потом вдруг оказался один на незнакомой маггловской улице бухой, обкуренный и с пригоршней охуительно бесполезных здесь сиклей в кармане. Люциус помнил, как набрел на «Снэйков» — вернее, «Снэйки» наткнулись на него, стремные, как мантихоры, и разряженные так, будто грабанули папашин платяной шкаф в Мэноре. У них даже цилиндры были, прикинь! Они и затащили Люциуса в новый, дивный хренов мир — с пригоршнями колес, взрывающими мозг электрогитарами и еблей во все дыры. «Снэйки» сунули Люциусу первую в его жизни дозу — и следующее, что он помнил, было: он дергается, как псих, на сцене под оглушительную какофонию звуков, а толпа каких-то фриков внизу скандирует: «Лу-лу! Лу-лу! Лу-лу!» Люциус сверзился со сцены и полетел вниз, в кипящий маггловский муравейник…

Фыркая как сонный зверь, «чоппер» двигался всё медленнее и медленнее, пока, наконец, не остановился совсем.

— Ну всё-е-е, блядь, — протянул хрипловато-густой голос байкера. — Приехали.

Люциус очнулся. Его рука, переигранная дрочкой, немного побаливала, ладонь была мокрой от спермы. Он и не заметил, как байкер кончил. Хотя сейчас спермы было не так много — уж точно меньше, чем в первый раз (у Люциуса во рту все еще стоял горьковатый привкус). Он вытащил руку и привычно вытер ее об свои лосины. Амфетамин и скорость немного его отпустили, и Люциуса это не особенно радовало. Нет, черт возьми, это его нихуя не радовало — как и перспектива тащиться пешком до ближайшей бензоколонки.

Байкер слез с «чоппера», харкнул себе под ноги, поправил член и застегнул молнию брюк. На его груди, на грязно-зеленой футболке, проступило темное пятно пота.

— Эй, блонди, давай-ка подтолкни, — скомандовал он Люциусу.

Они повели байк по обочине дороги, но от Люциуса было мало толку: он устал, еле переставлял ноги и потел как ниггер — в общем, чувствовал себя хреново. «Чоппер» оказался пиздато тяжелым, шоссе поднималось в гору, а на поджарую задницу байкера в черных кожаных брюках, всё время маячившую у Люциуса перед глазами, у него уже не вставало. Хруст гравия, временами попадавшего под колеса, вернул мысли о папаше: как этот старый пень кряхтит, кашляет и хрустит своими чертовыми аристократическими пальцами, отчитывая Люциуса: «Вы меня разочаровали, молодой человек, — дребезжит он, — ебались в жопу и сосали члены презренным магглам, это непростительно! Хрен собачий вы от меня получите, а не наследство!»

— Глянь, блонди, — прервал его размышления байкер. — Вон заправка, мать ее.

Люциус поднял голову. Впереди мигал рекламный щит, призывающий путников «подзаправиться» и деликатно сообщающий, что до следующей бензоколонки придется телепаться хрен знает сколько миль. Байкер прибавил шагу. Люциус, который не столько толкал, сколько вис на «чоппере», отстал и побрел следом. Он всё еще не мог выкинуть из башки мысли о папаше — стоило Люциусу протрезветь, как старый пердун сразу же всплывал в памяти, как дерьмо в толчке. Мерлиновы яйца, а ведь Люциус, сколько себя помнит, старался ему угодить! Всё ждал, когда же папочка погладит его по головке за отлично сыгранную роль — роль идеального сына и отпрыска чистокровной семьи. И чего, спроси меня, он дождался? Именно, старик. Хрена собачьего. И когда Люциус — обновленный Люциус, дьявольский и божественный Лулу Слиппери из «Silversnake», — заставлял зал реветь и визжать от восторга, в глубине души он все равно не мог избавиться от подозрения — а не играет ли он роль даже сейчас? Роль Лулу Слиппери, отвязного глэмера, способного каждое свое выступление превратить в ошеломительное и развратное шоу. Что, если свобода, до которой он, наконец, дорвался, на самом деле — всего лишь новая тюрьма? «Полный пиздец», — мрачно подумал Люциус.

Толкая присмиревший «Харлей», они подкатили к заправке. Пока байкер возился с баком, Люциус, укрывшись за колонкой (хрена с два он будет делиться), вытащил пару колес. Люциус уже привык закидываться не запивая и, без труда проглотив, выполз из своего укрытия. Байкер всё еще заливал бак.

— Эй! — бросил он Люциусу. — Слышь, блонди, курево есть?

— Нет, а у тебя? — быстро ответил Люциус, здорово испугавшись за свои бесценные колеса.

Байкер поднял голову и с прищуром посмотрел Люциусу в лицо — похоже, не поверил. «А этот маггл красив, сукин сын, — подумал Люциус, рассматривая свое новое «приобретение»: черные волосы и светло-серые глаза с чертовщинкой, тонкий нос, твердые обветренные губы, упрямый подбородок; поджарое тело и длинные крепкие ноги. — Красив, клянусь Мерлином… И хер у него будь здоров».

— Слышь, блонди, — снова начал байкер. — А ты мне не пиздишь? Чтоб тебя, бля, драконья оспа взяла, — выругался он вполголоса (по ходу, и в самом деле приспичило закурить).

Люциуса так и долбануло.

— Драконья… Что?! Ты… Ты что, маг?! — вскрикнул он идиотским петушиным голосом — колеса уже начали действовать.

С пару секунд байкер и Люциус, оба прихуевшие, пялились друг на друга в ярком неоновом свете заправки. Вдруг байкер хлопнул себя по бокам.

— Еба-а-ать! Ты же Люциус! — узнал он. — Нихуя себе! Хренов Люциус Малфой, староста школы! И давно ты так развлекаешься? Мажешь ебало косметикой и отсасываешь незнакомые хуи в сортирах?

Люциус промолчал — наверно, счел этот вопрос слишком неучтивым, чтобы на него отвечать.

— Люциус-хренов-Малфой, мать твою! — продолжал веселиться байкер. — Любимчик Слагхорна! Образцово-показательный отпрыск чистокровного рода! Ты ведь не помнишь меня, да? Конечно, откуда тебе меня помнить, ты же плевать хотел на сраных гриффиндорских сопляков. А, Малфой? Не узнаешь? Я Сириус, — байкер шагнул к Люциусу. Тот отшатнулся. — Сириус Блэк, сын Ориона и Вальбурги Блэк. Вспомнил?

Люциусу тянуло блевать от всего этого. Чертов бар, чертов сортир и чертов байкер, оказавшийся напоминанием о магическом мире, сучий призрак. Но колеса уже начали делать свое дело, и Люциусу хотелось думать о чем угодно, только не о своей проебанной репутации. «Положил я на то, кто ты такой, приятель, — подумал Люциус, забираясь на байк позади Сириуса. — Да хоть Хельга Хаффлпафф, мне похуй! Главное, чтобы колеса никогда не кончались».

Заправщик, сопляк лет шестнадцати, выбежал из магазинчика, где до этого дрочил на засаленный порно-журнал.

— Эй, стойте! — крикнул он (даже свои вонючие джинсы толком не застегнул, мелкий засранец). — Ребята, а платить кто будет?

Сириус «пришпорил» своего зверя и в эффектном — даже пафосном — жесте поднял руку в кожаной перчатке, показав парнишке средний палец:

— Отсоси, сучонок!

Полыхнув хромом в неоновом свете заправки, «чоппер» с громовым раскатом вырвался на шоссе.


	3. Don't Mess with Me

Люциус за каким-то хреном водил вилкой в глазке своей яичницы: вперед-назад, вперед-назад, с брезгливым выражением на помятом, в подтеках подводки, лице. Скрипел вилкой о тарелку, снова и снова — Сириусу этот звук просто нутро выворачивал. «Чтоб тебя ебали так же, урод, — думал Сириус, наблюдая за тем, как Люциус возится с яичницей. — Ты будешь жрать нормально или нет?!» Люциус, по ходу, задался целью выковырять из яичницы глазок. Он опустил голову к тарелке, жирной, как и всё в этой вонючей придорожной забегаловке, и двигал вилкой туда-сюда. И нихуя не жрал. Белобрысые патлы сползли на глаза, на лице переливались остатки блесток, серебристые тени скатались в складках набрякших век. И не подумаешь, что этот измудоханный разгульной жизнью и наркотой пидор — Люциус Малфой, сам Люциус Малфой, тот ебаный сукин сын, чьим именем Сириусова мамаша (чертова старая корова) прямо-таки обожала тыкать Сириуса в морду. «Бери пример с Люциуса Малфоя, Сириус! Вот истинный чистокровный маг, Сириус! Гордость магического мира, Сириус! Люциус Малфой никогда не расстраивает своих родителей, Сириус! Люциус Малфой далеко пойдет в этой жизни, Сириус! Ах, как бы я хотела иметь такого сына вместо тебя, Сириус, — порочное семя, паршивая овца…» Сириус сжал зубами горлышко пивной бутылки. Старая сука! Полюбуйся-ка, где теперь твой расчудесный, ебать его не переебать, Люциус Малфой?

— Слышь, Люц, — лениво проговорил Сириус, откидываясь на спинку дерматинового диванчика, — Сириус уже расправился со своим гамбургером и теперь попивал пиво, дожидаясь, пока Люциус доест свою проклятую яичницу с беконом. — Как тебя угораздило вляпаться во всё это дерьмо? — он указал бутылкой то ли на размалеванную рожу Люциуса, то ли на всю закусочную с кабинками, воняющими тухлыми тряпками, бильярдным столом, дребезжащим холодильником и играющим разноцветными огнями музыкальным автоматом.

Люциус подцепил вилкой крохотный кусочек желтка и уставился на него как дебил.

— Заблудился, — ответил он.

— Заблудился?

— Ну да. Типа того, — Люциус положил вилку обратно на тарелку и потер пальцы — вилка тоже оказалась жирной. Он с отвращением понюхал руку, а потом завертел головой в поисках салфетки или еще какой дряни. Аристократ хренов.

Сириус от смеха даже фыркнул в свою бутылку: он вспомнил, как Люциус отсасывал ему на толчке. Ведь всё проглотил, чистюля, блядь, всё до капли — и не поморщился! Интересно, что будет, если нагнуть его — вдавить размалеванной аристократической рожей прямо в жирную тарелку — и выебать? Сириус оскалил крепкие белые зубы, представив себе эту картину. Люциус сдрочил ему пару часов назад, но в штанах уже снова становилось горячо: черт, давненько Сириус никого не натягивал. Хороший перепихон не помешал бы — даже, сука, с педиком. В конце концов, какая, нахуй, разница — бабе вдувать или мужику? Задница-то один хрен одинаковая.

— …перепил на своем мальчишнике, — услышал Сириус кусок фразы. — Хуй знает, куда съебались остальные. Когда глянул вокруг — своих никого, одни, мать их в жопу, магглы. Стремно. «Снэйки» подкатили — спьяну не врубился, думал, из наших, раз шмотки типа как у нас…

Сириус поставил пустую бутылку на столик и притянул к себе пачку сигарет.

— Мальчишник, говоришь? — переспросил он, закуривая. — И какая же, ха, счастливая избранница тебя не дождалась?

Люциус опять скривил рожу.

— Твоя кузина, — пробормотал он. — Нарцисса Блэк.

— Нарци-и-исса? — Сириус выпустил дым из уголка рта. — Моя любимая сестричка Цисси? Ты шутишь!

Люциус пожал плечами.

— Бля, слышь, Люц, — Сириус затянулся, — а ведь мы с тобой без пяти минут, мать твою, родственнички! Прямо мозги закипают, а?

— Да, — согласился Люциус кисло. — Пиздец просто, — он ненавидел чертова сукина сына, клянусь, просто ненавидел. Ебучий байкер из «Бешеных Псов» оказался магом — о да, Лулу Слиппери, прошлое достало тебя, оно взяло тебя за задницу, и теперь тебе не выпутаться. Ты в полном дерьме, приятель.

— Сестричка Цисси, твою же мать, — веселился Сириус. — Я та-а-ак охуительно рад за нее! Что за женишок ей достался! Хуесос и нарик, аристократ придорожных забегаловок, больше и мечтать не о чем, ебать тебя в рот, — он ржал, показывая белоснежные, как в проклятой маггловской рекламе зубной пасты, зубы, — двинуть бы по ним набалдашником трости, выбить все нахуй… Люциуса трясло от желания врезать ему. Или отсосать. Или и то, и другое вместе.

— Пойду отолью, пока не обоссался от смеха, — Сириус поднялся, не выпуская сигарету из зубов. — Хочешь подержать мне, Люц? — опять оскалил свои чертовы зубы.

— Пошел ты, — без энтузиазма отозвался Люциус.

Сириус подтянул штаны и направился к стойке, за которой возился низенький потный толстяк, хозяин закусочной. Заметив Сириуса, толстяк замер и поднял на него испуганные маслянистые глаза — по-видимому, бедный жирный недоумок опасался, как бы чокнутый безбашенный сучара-байкер из «Бешеных Псов» не разнес к чертям всё это тухлое заведение.

— Слышь, мужик, где тут у тебя можно поссать? — спросил Сириус.

Хозяин указал дрожащим пальцем на дверь в противоположном конце помещения, позади стола для игры в бильярд.

— Сортир там, — проблеял он.

«Вот чудак», — мотнул головой Сириус. Он прошел мимо длинного ряда драных диванчиков в кабинках (они пустовали — только в последней ошивался прыщавый тинэйджер — пытался развести свою жопорожую мелкую подружку на пальцетрах), обогнул облезлый бильярдный стол и, пнув ногой дверь, оказался в уборной с дырой в полу. От дыры мощно несло дерьмом. На полу вокруг тоже было насрано, а какой-то умник еще и вытер пальцы об стенку. Кругом дерьмо, в общем.

Не отходя от двери, Сириус вытащил член и помочился, не заботясь о том, чтобы не промахиваться мимо дыры. А смысл целиться, если вокруг и без того уже срань господня? Сириус тихо застонал, чувствуя, как опорожняется мочевой пузырь, заполненный дрянным теплым пивом. И нахуя он столько его выдул? Пиздец, этот жирдяй, по ходу, и правда надеется, что Сириус заплатит ему за пиво, сигареты, гамбургер и Малфоеву яичницу с беконом. Ха-ха. Обломись, жирный засранец! Усмехаясь, Сириус встряхнул рукой (кажется, пара капель попала на пальцы), засунул член обратно в брюки, застегнул ширинку и вышел.

— Блядь, мужик, от этой вони в твоем сортире сдохнуть можно… — начал он — и заткнулся.

Тинэйджер и его девка смылись, забегаловка стояла пустая, но здоровые быки в куртках с «цветами» «Бешеных Псов» — Сириусу когда-то встречались эти рожи на пробегах — ввалились вчетвером именно в кабинку Люциуса. Один, ублюдочный громила с багровым лицом и выкрашенной в красный цвет бородой, припер Люциуса к окошку и лапал его, подхохатывая:

— Где твои сиськи, блондиночка? Куда ты дела свои сиськи? Ну-ка, покажи папочке!

Двое его приятелей ржали — прямо-таки обсирались от смеха — а третий, не разделяя всеобщего ебанутого веселья, с угрюмым видом подскребал остатки Люциусовой яичницы. «Хуево», — подумал Сириус.

— Эй, парни, — сказал он, подходя к столику, — какие-то проблемы? — он положил руку на цепь, обернутую вокруг пояса.

Уебан с красной бородой поднял голову и осклабился.

— Никаких проблем, приятель. Это что, твой любовничек?

Сириус мысленно выругался. Он, Бешеный Пес, вступился перед братьями за сраного педика — что может быть хуже?

— Это мой кузен, — выдавил он из себя.

Краснобородый, не убирая лапы с колена Люциуса, хмыкнул:

— Ага. Вы с твоим ебаным кузеном пиздец похожи, — он посмотрел на Сириуса поверх темных очков. — А ты Бродяга, верно? Бродяга Сири? Я тебя помню, сукин ты сын. Мы с парнями кое-что о тебе слышали. Типа ты бросил двоих наших в том баре, который замели копы. Съебался оттуда без них вместе с какой-то белобрысой блядью в блестящих шмотках. Мы с парнями думали, хуйня это всё, — байкер поднялся, чуть ли не упершись в Сириуса своим пивным пузом в растянутой футболке с шелушащейся, осыпающейся красной свастикой. — Думали, ни один Пес не бросил бы своих. Верно? Ни один Пес не зассал бы перед копами, как хренов ебаный пидор. Пидоры не носят наши «цвета» — так, парни? Черта с два им позволят носить «цвета»…

— Хорош, мужик, — подал голос его приятель — тот самый, с яичницей.

— Черта с два пидоры будут носить наши «цвета», — повторил краснобородый уже громче. За спиной у Сириуса хозяин заведения (вот же тупой придурок) с оглушительным звоном уронил на пол тарелку.

Сириус отступил на пару шагов.

— Послушай своего приятеля, мужик, хорош пиздаболить, — сказал он краснобородому. — Ты что, мать твою, президент чепта? Какого хуя ты тут впариваешь про «цвета»? Впаривай своей шлюхе-мамаше, которую я ебал, — Сириус выплюнул окурок себе под ноги.

Он уже развернул цепь и, когда Пивное Пузо попытался схватить его за грудки своими ублюдочными клешнями, наискось ударил его цепью по багровой роже — урод так и взвыл, сука, так и взвыл! Это надо было видеть! Говорю, старик, если бы не хреновы дружки, Сириус уебал бы этого здорового чирея в два счета — тот бы еще обоссался от страха. А тут один подвалил со спины, въебал Сириусу пивной бутылкой будь здоров, а второй еще добавил — что ты будешь делать? Только любитель остывшей нахуй яичницы остался на месте — но, по ходу, он вообще был тормоз.

Люциус будто врос в угол между окном и спинкой дивана. Как краснобородый втиснул его туда, так он и сидел не двигаясь, охуевшими глазами глядя на то, как байкеры заваливают Сириуса раком на бильярдный стол. Краснобородый содрал с Люциуса его брошь — вон она лежит, на полу, кто-то наступил на нее сапогом, — и Люциус только и думал, как бы ее подобрать и присобачить обратно (нет, ну что за блядство!). Байкер изрядно его помял — Люциус всё еще чувствовал его лапы на своем несчастном задке, кажется, даже синяки будут; а когда Сириус появился из сортира, краснобородый со всей дури выкручивал Люциусу сосок, так что теперь его саднило. Сердце Люциуса чуть ли не выскакивало наружу из горла. А может, это хотели выскочить проглоченные им колеса, кто их знает. По-любому, Люциусу было не до шуток. Куда уж тут думать о Сириусе, которого держали трое байкеров, а четвертый — Пивное Пузо — сдирал с него жилет с «цветами».

— Ах, сеньор, сеньор, неужели вы не поможете вашему другу? — это хозяин закусочной, заламывая руки, дергался за прилавком, с ужасом наблюдая за кошмарными оборзевшими монстрами-байкерами. Больше всего он боялся за свой бильярдный стол.

Люциус опять перевел прихуевший взгляд с толстяка-хозяина на байкеров, измывающихся над Сириусом. Краснобородый уже сорвал с него «цвета», но тут же придумал новую хохму, еще более пиздатую, чем предыдущая.

— Окей, Бродяга, — приговаривал он, стаскивая с Сириуса штаны. Вконец у мужика тормоза отказали. — Не ссы, твою сучку мы не тронем. Лучше мы _тебя_ выебем. Ты, бля, сука, такой же пидор, как и он, — верно, парни? — парней, по-видимому, это дело нисколько не вставляло, но Пивному Пузу было пофиг. Когда Сириус слегка очухался после удара бутылкой, Пузо уже тыкался своим коротким толстым хуем ему в жопу.

Как только до Сириуса дошло, что его пытаются выебать, он задрыгался (нет, а кто бы не задрыгался на его месте?) и заорал на всю забегаловку. От крика толстяк-хозяин, приседающий от страха за прилавком, подорвался и дернул в подсобку, а Люциус никак не мог выйти из ступора. Сидел и тупо смотрел на то, как байкер, харкнув на свой хуй, вдавливает его Сириусу в зад. Багровую рожу байкера расперло еще больше — до того ему, видно, хотелось вдуть Бродяге — но нихуя у этого ублюдка не получалось. То ли хер у краснобородого был слишком толстый, то ли дырка у Сириуса — слишком тугой, то ли еще что — не спрашивай меня, старик, сблевать охота. Жопоебля эта — та еще дрянь, я тебе скажу.

Короче, Сириус торчал раком на бильярдном столе, дружки краснобородого навалились на него, чтоб не дергался, а сзади в него упирался заплеванный толстый хуй того ублюдка с пивным пузом — в общем, Сириус, хоть наизнанку бы вывернулся, не смог бы помешать Пивному Пузу в конце концов порвать ему целку. Понятно, Сириус орал и материл уродов, не забывая помянуть их блядских мамаш и папаш-мудил, — но его очку от этого было не легче.

Хозяин забегаловки, запершись в подсобке, звонил в полицию.

— Давай, с-с-сука, — сипел краснобородый, пытаясь протолкнуть свой член. — Бля… Какого хуя ты такой тугой?!

Его дружков тоже зацепило: они пялились на поджарый зад Сириуса и, по ходу, прикидывали, когда же, наконец, настанет их очередь. Их здорово бесило, что Пузо мудохается так долго. Казалось бы, вставить парнишке в жопу — плевое дело! Как два пальца обоссать — разве нет? А этот краснобородый ублюдок сопит и потеет так, будто собрался копыта откинуть.

Правда, мы-то с тобой, старик, знаем, что он и в самом деле скоро копыта откинет. Ну, почти — когда Люциус въебет по нему ступефаем. Глянь, глянь! Вот прямо сейчас он это и сделает.

Люциуса, наконец, долбануло, что он — хренов ебучий маг с хреновой ебучей палочкой (долго же он соображал, обдолбанный придурок). Он наклонился и пошарил рукой под диванчиком, куда закатилась его трость. Нащупал мятый стаканчик из-под колы, что-то липкое, как будто старый презик, и, наконец, свою трость.

— Ступефай! — заорал он, выхватив палочку. — Ступефай! Ступефай!

Короче, понятно: свалил трех ублюдков крутым магическим заклинанием. Нам бы так уметь. Сириус (молодец, мужик!) тоже не зассал — освободившейся рукой врезал четвертому бильярдным шаром между глаз. И тут я скажу, старик: да будет так с каждым ублюдком, которому стукнет в его тупую дерьмовую сучью башку поставить раком правильных парней! Аминь.

— Что за черт, — простонал Люциус, глядя на уебанных байкеров, пока Сириус подтягивал штаны, а хозяин закусочной вызывал копов. — Нет, нет, что за хуйня! Я не хотел ебашить их магией! Ох, твою мать…

— Не верещи, — посоветовал ему Сириус. — Нам пора двигать отсюда. Скоро тут будет полно копов.

— Твою же мать… — пробормотал Люциус, ползая по полу, — искал свою фамильную, блядь, брошку.

Посмотрев по сторонам, Сириус увидел свой жилет с «цветами», лежащий на полу. Налитые кровью глаза Бешеного Пса пялились на Сириуса, а Сириус пялился на него. У Пса была охуенно зверская и охуенно тупая морда. Сириус только сейчас заметил, какая она охуенно зверская и охуенно тупая.

— Да пошли вы все, — сказал Сириус Бешеному Псу. Он подошел к жилету и запнул его под бильярдный стол.


	4. Let’s Spend the Night Together

— Эй, Люц, зацени, — Сириус достал из куртки складной перочинный ножик, выдвинул одно из лезвий и сунул в замок на ручке двери.

Люциус стоял позади, рядом с байком и двумя упаковками пива, спизженными из закусочной. Свалив оттуда, они проехали несколько миль по шоссе, пока не стемнело, и остановились, завидев мигающую вывеску мотеля. Хренового мотеля — а чего ты еще ждал в этом захолустье, старик? — с обшарпанными номерами, пустой стоянкой и грязным бассейном, в котором плавали дохлые ящерицы, мухи, пустые пивные бутылки и прочая поебень. От бассейна разило тухлой стоячей водой. Заранее заглушив мотор, Сириус подкатил разогревшийся на солнце, еще не остывший «чоппер» к самой крайней двери, подальше от «офиса», и, оглядевшись, навострился вскрывать замок. По ходу, ему было не впервой, да и не было тут никого, но Люциус всё равно стремался.

— Какого хрена мы вообще тут остановились? — шипел он. — Уебищное местечко…

— Не дергайся, — успокоил его Сириус. Он уже перепробовал несколько лезвий — и замок, щелкнув, наконец открылся, упрямый засранец.

— Видал? — победно усмехнулся Сириус. — Волшебный нож, детка! Ключ от всех дверей. Заноси пиво, — Сириус пнул коленом дверь и пропустил Люциуса вперед, а сам снова взялся за байк.

Внутри оказалось не так уж плохо: широкая кровать, телик напротив, жалюзи на окнах, а на потолке — люстра-вентилятор. И почти не воняет. Правда, душновато: за день комнату нагрело солнце. Люциус поставил пиво на пол возле кровати и по привычке потянулся к включателю, но тут на него наехал Сириус. Ага, старик, в буквальном смысле наехал — затащил свой «Харлей» прямо в номер.

— Нахуя ты свет включаешь, мудила?! Чтобы нас засекли?!

Люциус убрал руку с включателя.

— Ты что, всегда спишь со своим байком? — он кивнул на «чоппер».

— Слишком заметный, — Сириус остановил «Харлей» у стены и пнул ножку подставки. — Увидят снаружи, — захлопнул дверь и повалился на кровать. — Нормальное местечко! — удовлетворенно вздохнул он, открывая пиво о тумбочку. — Жить можно.

Люциус хмыкнул. Ну и дела: они с Сириусом вдвоем в сраном маггловском мотеле, в номере с одной кроватью… Дешевое порно, а не жизнь. Сириус лакал пиво, развалившись на постели прямо в сапогах, — только куртку скинул — а мигающий свет неоновой вывески, то розовый, то ядовито-зеленый, то голубой, проникал сквозь жалюзи и полосками ложился на кровать. Люциус постоял немного, пялясь на губы Сириуса — розовые, ядовито-зеленые и голубые. Потом помотал головой и поперся искать душ. Должна же быть ванная комната в этой дыре?

Ванная быстро нашлась — номер-то маленький, даже торчок не заблудится. Люциус прикрыл дверь, включил свет, — тусклая лампочка без плафона — разделся и, открыв воду, встал под душ. Пошлепал босыми ногами по полу с поржавевшим отверстием посередине, куда утекала вода. Справа была сырая, вся в потеках, стена, слева — умывальник и мутное, забрызганное зеркало, в которое хоть весь день пялься — нихуя не увидишь; сзади — толчок. Вода из душа лилась хреново, зато брызгала во все стороны. На кривоватой трубе висела пожелтевшая клеенчатая занавеска, но Люциус побрезговал ее разворачивать. К тому же, хуй ее знает — дернешь, вдруг вся труба рухнет? Ну ее нафиг.

Люциус потер глаз — на руке остался жирный след от туши. На умывальнике лежал обмылок — Люциус потянулся за ним, но проморгался и увидел чьи-то черные, кудрявые, короткие (лобковые, что ли?) волосы на мыле. Вот гадство! Люциус чуть не сблевал. В пизду мыло, от теплой воды краска один хуй смоется. Он поднял голову, подставляя лицо под струи воды, и стал отмокать в свое удовольствие.

Сучий байкер нехило его помял — Люциус извернулся и увидел на жопе следы его чертовых лап. И один сосок припух. Люциус выкрутил голову, чтобы рассмотреть свою задницу получше, нет ли еще где синяков, — и тут в ванную ввалился Сириус, которого потянуло поссать после пива.

— Всё наглядеться не можешь, педрила? — хохотнул он. Встав к толчку, он вытащил хер и, пошатываясь, начал мочиться, попадая то на откинутую крышку унитаза, то на ободок. Башка после удара бутылкой всё еще гудела, Сириус дергал головой и матерился сквозь стиснутые зубы. Левой, свободной, рукой он пощупал затылок.

— Эй, Люц, — позвал он, не оборачиваясь. — Глянь, что там у меня? Эта гнида, ебло ему в ухо, по ходу, бошку мне проломил.

Люциус сунулся в спутанную Сириусову шевелюру. Волосы были жесткие, густые, и пахли каким-то острым теплым запахом. «Такую гриву не больно-то прошибешь», — подумал Люциус.

Сириус со свистом втягивал в себя воздух и шипел:

— Сука, сука-а-а, как больно, блядь…

— В порядке там всё, — наконец констатировал Люциус. — Несколько мелких сгустков крови только. Надо промыть или еще что. Не знаю, я не колдомедик, — он сунул руки под струи воды, избавляясь от прилипших Сириусовых волос. Дофига их было.

Сириус закинул руки за спину, стянул с себя футболку, бросил в угол; потом стащил сапоги и штаны и залез под душ, оттиснув Люциуса в сторону, — поджарый, широкоплечий, с волосатой грудью и крепкими ляжками, с упругой подтянутой задницей. «Чтоб я сдох», — подумал Люциус. Он бы присвистнул — если бы умел свистеть. Член Сириуса, даже сейчас здоровый, висел у него между ног, в зарослях черной курчавой шерсти. Сириус тер обмылком затылок, смывая засохшую кровь, а Люциус как последний ебаный педик пялился на его блестящий мокрый хуй, по которому стекали струйки воды, — от такого зрелища собственный член Люциуса уже торчал как кол. Сириус, скривившись, крыл матом ублюдков, разбивших ему башку. Он чертыхался, переступал с ноги на ногу, член вместе с яйцами перекатывался туда-сюда, темный такой, длинный, — вот бы посмотреть, как он встает… И вдруг Сириус, хренов сучара, повернулся к Люциусу спиной. Тут Люциуса и накрыло.

Он перехватил руку Сириуса с мылом, отобрал у него противный серый обмылок и — совсем спятил парень! — начал его мыть. Прикинь, всего: спину, плечи, задницу, ноги — в общем, всё. И про хуй не забыл, понятно. Не столько мыл, сколько лапал — так уж его пробрало. Потом откинул мыло нахер и стал лизать. Реально, старик — лижет и лижет, уже полный рот мыльной пены набрал, а ему всё похуй, только глаза от кайфа закатывает. Я же говорю, пизданутый на всю голову. Уселся на корточки, присосался к жопе Сириуса и язык туда пихает — нормально вообще?

Сириус от неожиданности глотнул воды, фыркнул.

— Ты что творишь, ебанутый ты педик?!

Люциусу было не до объяснений — он сидел на корточках перед охуительной, прокопченной солнцем и байком задницей Сириуса, раздвигал ему ягодицы и лизал между них. Вкус, чего уж там, был еще тот: Сириус хрен знает сколько времени провел «в седле» своего «чоппера», прея в кожаных штанах, не всегда подтирался как следует, да и волос в его заднице было дохуя (Люциус даже не сразу нашел анус) — но Люциуса уже шибануло вусмерть, и он только и делал, что долбился языком Сириусу в очко. Если бы у Сириуса не было дыры в жопе, клянусь, Люциус провертел бы ее своим блядским языком.

— Еба-а-ать, — протянул Сириус. Люциус-мать его-Малфой, образец чистокровного мага, истинный, в рот ему ногу, аристократ — вкручивает язык в его, Сириуса, потный волосатый зад. Есть от чего свихнуться! Сириус наклонился, оперся левой рукой на шаткий бачок унитаза, — яйца Сириуса готовы были взорваться — и начал дрочить себе правой рукой, пока Люциус покусывал ему кожу между анусом и мошонкой.

— Яйца лижи, — прохрипел Сириус, гоняя кулак на члене. — Сука, яйца лижи…

Люциус — вот же паинька, чтоб его драконья оспа взяла! — послушно переключился на яйца, уткнувшись носом Сириусу в зад, — Сириус прямо чувствовал, как он туда дышит. Потом на секунду оторвался от яиц, со смачным чмоканьем облизал палец и сунул его Сириусу в очко, подлюга. Сириус так и взвыл.

— Блядь! — заорал он. — Блядь, Люц, сука, я твой ебаный палец в глотку тебе запихаю, сукин ты… Ох-х-х, бля-я-я… М-м-м-м-м…

Понял, да? До Сириуса вдруг доперло, что палец в заднице — это о-о-очень круто, в сто раз круче, чем его собственный член в чьем-нибудь умелом рту или даже в самой тугой пизде. Короче, Сириус закайфовал и больше не базарил.

Вообще-то, ему было конкретно не по себе. Согласись, старик: хреново, если тебя, нормального мужика, так пробирает от ебли в жопу — пусть даже и пальцем. Не дело это. Глазом не моргнешь, как заделаешься педиком, и тогда всё — пиздец тебе. Правда, говорят, бабы педиков любят — так что не знаю, может, оно и к лучшему. Но мой тебе совет, старик: держись подальше от придурков, которые только и ждут, как бы натянуть твою задницу на свой палец — вот таких, как этот чертов жопосос Люциус. Кстати, что он там поделывает?

Люциус нащупал простату Сириуса и нежненько так ее поскребывал, ебаный извращенец. Одновременно он лизал Сириусовы яйца, не забывая сплевывать, чтобы избавиться от волосков, набившихся в рот. Сириус опустил голову на бачок и стонал сквозь зубы. Он разрывался между желанием кончить и желанием макнуть Люциуса башкой в толчок — вместе с его блядским языком и блядским пальцем, от которого Сириусу просто на стенку лезть хотелось. Каждый раз, когда Люциус двигал пальцем, Сириуса как будто током насквозь прошибало — он уже себе все губы искусал, чтобы не заорать. Люциус, ебанат, ухмылялся — Сириус не видел, но явственно представлял себе его самодовольную аристократическую рожу. Он-то наверняка заметил, как Сириус сжимает в себе его ебучий палец и даже чуток присаживается на него.

Люциус и правда заметил, и это его безумно заводило. У него немного устал палец, но Люциус не хотел вынимать — хотел почувствовать, как Сириус замрет и содрогнется, когда кончит — от своей руки на члене, от языка на яйцах и от пальца в заднице. Восхитительное сочетание. Люциус поменял положение и попытался взять в рот всю мошонку, но яйца у Сириуса оказались слишком большими и не помещались в рот вместе. Тогда Люциус обхватил губами одно — и тут Сириус, остервенело дергая свой член, начал спускать, брызгая спермой себе на руку и на замызганный толчок. Он сжал задницей палец Люциуса так, что Люциус на секунду даже испугался, что не сможет его вытащить. Вынув палец из Сириусова зада, Люциус стал смотреть, как дрожит его очко. Потом впился в него ртом и поцеловал. Сириус тихо выругался.

— Ты чокнутый сукин сын, — пробормотал он, когда, наконец, привел в порядок дыхалку. Сириус ополоснул член под душем и в раскорячку заковылял к кровати.

— Я знаю! — ответил ему Люциус из душа — он быстренько сдрачивал себе, всё еще сидя на корточках.

Секунд через десять он кончил, вымыл руки, закрыл кран и выполз из ванной, не одеваясь. Сириус, тоже голый, валялся на боку на кровати и пил пиво. Люциус лег рядом. Сириус не вытерся, мелкие капельки воды сверкали на его коже, мокрые волнистые волосы прилипли к спине и плечам. Полоски розового, зеленого и голубого света сменялись на его заднице. Люциус улыбнулся своим мыслям и медленно провел рукой от шеи Сириуса до ягодиц. Кожа была такой же обжигающе горячей, как и днем, на шоссе…

Сириус дернулся.

— Эй, послушай, — он сел, поставил бутылку на пол и начал натягивать брюки. — Ты же не думаешь, что я буду… лизаться с тобой и всё такое? В смысле, конечно, мне нравится, когда я просыпаюсь — а кто-то уже сосет мой хуй, но это ведь не… Черт. Ты же понимаешь, да? — Сириус встал, чтобы застегнуть штаны. — Я не педик.

Люциус молчал. Отсветы неоновой вывески делали его лицо то розовым, то зеленым, то голубым. Сириус наклонился, поискал в куртке, валяющейся на полу, пачку сигарет.

— Пойду надыбаю чего-нибудь пожрать, — сказал Сириус, опуская глаза, — только для того, чтобы зажечь сигарету, — и его красивое лицо на пару мгновений осветилось оранжевым светом спички.

Люциус уронил голову на руки.

— У тебя что, есть деньги?

— Шутишь, — Сириус подобрал с пола куртку, накинул прямо на голое тело. — Я на мели, приятель. Но у меня есть волшебный нож, вскрывающий любые замки, — помнишь? Я скоро. Одна нога здесь, другая там.

Щелкнув своим перочинным ножом, Сириус вышел из номера и прикрыл за собой дверь. «Вот черт», — повторил он, шагая в темноту.

Люциус сполз к краю кровати, взял недопитое Сириусом пиво и попробовал глотнуть. Тут же вскочил, забежал в ванную и выплюнул в унитаз. «Ослиная моча», — подумал Люциус, возвращаясь на кровать. В ванной, порывшись в карманах своего камзола, он набрал таблеток и проглотил штуки три, а остальные сунул под угол матраса — на потом. Люциус лег на спину, запустив пальцы в свои влажные волосы, и стал смотреть на потолок, где тоже сменялись розовые, ядовито-зеленые и голубые полоски.

Сириус обернулся скорее, чем Люциус ожидал — запёрся в номер со здоровенной сумкой-холодильником.

— Наткнулся на стоянке на семейный фургон. У таких всегда что-нибудь припасено в багажнике, — объяснил Сириус, водружая сумку на кровать. — Охуеть я быстро, да? — он рванул молнию, откинул крышку, вытащил из сумки какую-то бутылку и, открыв ее об тумбочку, сделал хороший глоток. — Блядь! — Сириус фыркнул, заплевав самого себя и Люциуса вдобавок. — Содовая! Хренова ебаная содовая! Чертовы детишки. Нахуя мне содовая? — он поднял с пола свою недопитую бутылку и запил содовую пивом. — Что там еще… — порывшись в сумке, Сириус выудил аккуратный сверток. — Какой-то… Какой-то сэндвич, — Сириус откусил. — Ничего так, — сообщил он с набитым ртом и протянул второй сверток Люциусу.

Люциус брезгливо развернул матерчатую салфетку, вытащил сэндвич и осторожно, кончиками длинных изящных пальцев, приподнял верхний кусочек хлеба. Что он там искать собрался, чистоплюй хренов?

— Что ты там искать собрался, чистоплюй хренов? — спросил Сириус. Он жрал свой сэндвич, наблюдая за тем, как Люциус возится со своим. Вытащит кружочек ебаного помидора — и отложит обратно в салфетку, вытащит лист салата, весь в майонезе, понюхает — и его, блядь, в салфетку откладывает. Нет, ты глянь на него: только что языком очко Сириусу полировал, ебучий пидор, — и ничего, а тут листик салата ему не понравился! Сириус посмеивался, утрамбовывая себе в рот остатки сэндвича.

— Дай сюда, бля, — наконец не выдержал он. — Не хочешь жрать — не бери. Нахуя ты его распотрошил? — Сириус отобрал у Люциуса сэндвич, шлепнул обратно кружок помидора и салат и сожрал в два укуса. Люциус проследил взглядом, как куски сэндвича исчезают в Сириусовом рту. «Как жрет-то, сучара! — подумал Люциус. — Жрет, как ебет…»

Сириус облизал пальцы, вытер руки об постель.

— Что, Люц, маггловские сэндвичи тебе не по вкусу? — хмыкнул он. — Твоя мамочка тебе вкуснее готовила?

— Моя матушка никогда не готовила, — сказал Люциус. — Это обязанность домовых эльфов. Забыл, что ли? — ебаные Сириусовы подколки уже начинали его выбешивать: корчит из себя повидавшего жизнь маггла, придурок, а сам багажники волшебным ножом вскрывает.

— Да нет, не забыл, — Сириус опять приложился к бутылке. — Хрен тут забудешь. Куда ни плюнь, кругом эти сучьи домовые эльфы, а мамаша ими заправляет… Пизда-Королева, блядь. Всю жизнь только и делала, что ебла мне мозги. Думала, наверно, что я буду скакать перед ней, как чертов домовой эльф, ха, — Сириус невесело усмехнулся. — А этот маленький ублюдок Регулус — да, он-то скакал, еще как. Мамочкино утешение. Она так и говорила этому сопляку, знаешь? «Ты мое утешение». Блядь, — Сириус отшвырнул пустую бутылку. — Я же всё время ее _разочаро-о-овывал_ , с самого рождения, бля, — а этот подонок, этот жополиз, — о да, он ее утешал. Хренов маленький выродок. Тебе, Люц, никогда… — Сириус вдруг замолчал, отвернулся, и Люциус видел, как сжалась в кулак его рука.

«Мальчишка, — подумал Люциус. — Бедный бездомный мальчишка… Сколько ему сейчас должно быть лет? Двадцать? Нет, девятнадцать. Ох, черт». Люциусу до сих пор и в голову не приходило, что Сириусу всего девятнадцать. Что этот, мать его, горячий волосатый ебарь со здоровым хуем и тяжелыми яйцами, разъезжающий на грохочущем чудовищном «чоппере», — это «порочное семя», п _у_ гало всех благовоспитанных юных магов — на самом деле, черт возьми, совсем еще пацан. Просто мальчишка, сбежавший из дома.

— Эй, — шепнул Люциус, обнимая Сириуса сзади. Сириус передернул плечами, но не вырвался, и Люциус прижал его к себе. Зарывшись лицом в его еще не просохшие волосы, Люциус принялся медленно, осторожно целовать его в шею. Он чувствовал, как Сириус вздрагивает.

В конце концов Сириус повернулся.

— Я не собираюсь тебе отсасывать, понял? — совсем по-детски буркнул он.

— А я тебя и не прошу, умник, — не растерялся Люциус. — Я бы ни за что не сунул хер в твою зубастую пасть.

Хорошо сказал!

Они посмотрели друг на друга и прыснули. Сириус смеялся от облегчения — а на Люциуса просто начали действовать его колеса.


	5. The Time Is Right for Love

Сириус проснулся от того, что Люциус сосал ему член. Снаружи светало, неоновая вывеска, похоже, уже погасла, стены, потолок и все вещи в номере стали голубовато-серыми, а Люциус лежал у Сириуса между ног с его хером во рту. Сириус видел, как белобрысая голова Люциуса двигается вверх-вниз.

— Ты что, вообще не спал, извращенец? — сонно пробормотал Сириус, когда Люциус, не отрываясь от дела, поднял на него покрасневшие глаза. Зрачки расплылись на всю радужку.

— Ты сказал, что любишь просыпаться, когда кто-то уже сосет тебе хуй, — ответил Люциус, с чмоканьем оторвавшись от члена. — Считай, что я решил подать тебе завтрак в постель.

Сириус оскалил в улыбке белые зубы.

— Ты чокнутый, Люц, ты это знаешь? — он приподнялся, схватил Люциуса за волосы и заставил его встать раком. Быстро стянул с себя брюки. Шлепнул Люциуса по заду, пристраиваясь у него между ног. — Завтрак в постель, говоришь? — Сириус плюнул на руку и хотел растереть по члену, но Люциус и так уже успел его обслюнявить, поэтому Сириус растер слюну по Люциусовой заднице.

Люциус усмехнулся. Маггловские ухватки! Только и могут, что харкнуть в очко и растереть — вот и вся хитрость. Парни из «Silversnake» очень удивлялись, отчего это задница Люциуса всегда оказывалась скользкой, когда бы им ни вздумалось его отыметь, — за это он и получил прозвище Слиппери. По ходу, они думали, что Люциус настолько любит давать в жопу, что всё время ходит смазанный. Он и сейчас хотел потянуться за палочкой — засадить себе промеж ягодиц заклинанием, которому выучился еще в школе (хоть какая-то польза от чертовых безмазовых собраний «Клуба Слизней», на которых Люциус подыхал от скуки), но тут его как будто за задницу укусили: нахуй, пусть Сириус ебет его без смазки. В душном грязном маггловском мотеле, на грязной маггловской кровати, — на ней кто только уже не кувыркался — среди пустых пивных бутылок и смятых салфеток, заляпанных майонезом, — хуже некуда, верно? — с Сириусом Блэком, безбашенным байкером, ренегатом и предателем крови. Да, черт возьми, именно так, — Люциусу безумно хотелось дать Сириусу именно так, на этой замызганной постели в дешевом мотеле, на кровати, где воняющие прогорклым потом дальнобойщики ебали своих уродливых пьяных шлюх.

— Давай же, — простонал Люциус. — Давай, засади мне поглубже, ебучий ты сукин сын… — в номере было душно, они оба вспотели, и постель под ними была мокрой от их пота — от этого острого резкого запаха Люциуса вело, как течную сучку.

— Что, пидор, невмоготу уже? — Сириус раздвинул Люциусу ягодицы, посмотрел на пульсирующую растянутую дырку — по ходу, весь последний месяц этот педик (вот же аристократическая шалава, мать его!) подставлял свое очко каждому встречному. Сириус взял свой хер в руку, протолкнул головку Люциусу в зад, поддал бедрами — хуй проскользнул как по маслу. Люциус тут же сжал его, как будто хотел оставить его там навсегда.

— Шлюха, — процедил Сириус сквозь зубы. — Нравится? Нравится тебе это, сука?

А Люциусу реально нравилось. Ему хотелось ебаться с Сириусом до потери сознания, подмахивать ему, сжимать его хуй в своей заднице и кончать, кончать, кончать, не притрагиваясь к собственному члену, от одной только ебли в жопу, чувствуя, как толстый длинный хер Сириуса растягивает и заполняет его кишку. Всё это Люциус и сказал Сириусу в перерывах между стонами и вскриками. От горячего Сириусова хуя, шуровавшего в заднице, — этакий большой ебучий поршень — у Люциуса совсем сорвало крышу. Он трепался и трепался — блядь, что за хуйню он несет? — о том, как ему охренительно нравится давать Сириусу в жопу и в рот, что он всю жизнь хотел бы будить Сириуса минетом, а потом скакать на его члене, что отныне все Люциусовы дыры в его, Сириуса, полном распоряжении, и он может ебать его когда захочет, где захочет и как захочет… Что Люциус всегда мечтал о таком пиздатом грубом ебаре… В общем, Люциуса прорвало, и он так и орал бы эту лютую поебень на весь мотель, если бы Сириус не впечатал его лицом в постель и не посоветовал заткнуть спермоприемник.

Вдавливая одной рукой голову Люциуса в постель (вдруг этому пиздаболу взбрендит толкнуть еще одну речь), Сириус порылся в карманах своей куртки, в которой так и заснул вчера ночью, вытащил сигарету и сунул в зубы. Всё так же накачивая хуем Люциусову задницу, Сириус подтянул к себе змеиную трость, вытянул из нее волшебную палочку и, пробормотав заклинание, зажег сигарету. Люциус сразу же почуял дым.

— Блядь, ты что там, куришь?! Охуеть! Я тут жопу рву, в буквальном смысле, — а он курит! — возмутился Люциус. Хотя двигаться на Сириусовом члене не перестал.

Сириус опять приказал ему заткнуться. Дергая Люциуса за волосы, чтобы подмахивал, Сириус медленно, с наслаждением выкурил сигарету. Его так и подмывало затушить ее о Люциусов зад — белый, с фиолетовыми синяками от лап байкера. Вот завизжит-то! Сириус осклабился. Он щелчком отправил сигарету на пол, со всей силы шлепнул Люциуса по заднице обеими руками и погладил. Нежный такой, гладкий. Дрожит весь. Хрупкий сучонок… На спине — капельки пота. И выгибается так красиво, соблазнительно — ни одна Сириусова лохудра так не умела… Сириус с размаху всадил Люциусу еще глубже — навалился, замер на несколько секунд, почти касаясь губами вздрагивающей белой спины. Бля-я-ядь, как же хорошо-о-о…

Эй, Бродяга, полегче! Так недолго и педиком заделаться. Завязывай уже гладить этого белобрысого петуха! Хотя кто ж знал, что его очко окажется таким… ну… крутым, в общем? Мягким, влажным и нежным, как возбужденная пизда. И вообще: отсюда, сзади, да еще и с длинными белыми волосами, Люциус очень даже смахивал на девку — в утреннем сумраке, пожалуй, и не отличишь. А по ощущениям так вообще один в один. Сириус, немного напрягшийся, снова расслабился. Не, никакой он не педик. Он же с Люциусом не обжимается, — или что там еще делают влюбленные петушки — а просто трахает. Это совсем другое.

Сириус, опираясь на откляченную задницу Люциуса, немного поменял положение — теперь он как бы сидел на Люциусе и мог долбить его в зад с большей силой.

— Что, нравится? Нравится, сучка? — шипел Сириус, стиснув зубы. — Получай! Получай, блядь! — мстил, значит, Люциусу за свои недавние тревоги. — Ты же хочешь этого, хренов пидор? Получай еще… блядский… ебаный… пидор!

Засадив Люциусу по самые яйца, Сириус зарычал и кончил ему в зад — Люциус ощутил, как в него брызгают горячие струйки спермы. Он быстрее заработал рукой на члене.

— Подожди… пожалуйста… не вытаскивай… — простонал он, надрачивая свой хер. Разъебанная нахуй жопа Люциуса прямо горела, пиздец просто, но ему все-таки хотелось кончить, чувствуя в себе мокрый от спермы хрен Сириуса.

Сириус обмяк. Он обнял Люциуса, уткнувшись ему в волосы, — сам толком не понял, с чего это — и прикрыл глаза, дожидаясь, когда тот кончит. Ну и видок у них сейчас! Сдохнуть можно. Оба потные, красные, затраханные; нижний стоит на четвереньках, жопой кверху, и дергает себя за член, а верхний валяется на нем, так и не вытащив хуй из его обкончанной задницы.

Наконец Люциус спустил себе в руку. Тяжело дыша, он выполз из-под Сириуса, соскользнул с кровати и, стараясь расставлять ноги пошире, побрел в ванную. Сириус потащился следом — он с утра еще не отливал, и мочевой пузырь так и распирало. Вообще было бы неплохо и посидеть просраться, но Сириусу не хотелось застревать тут надолго. Пока они с Люциусом ебались, уже совсем рассвело — значит, пора сматываться.

— Какого черта, Люц, — проворчал Сириус, вставая перед толчком. — Нахера тебе в душ?

— Нахера?! Ты же спустил в меня! Ты что, думаешь, я так и буду ходить с твоей кончей в заднице?

— Нет у нас времени на твою ебаную задницу. Одевайся — и поехали, — отрезал Сириус.

Он вышел из ванной, почесал приятно побаливающие после ебли яйца, натянул брюки и высунул голову из номера. Вроде, не опоздали, путь еще свободен. Сириус снова прикрыл дверь и сунулся в ванную к Люциусу:

— Блядь, Люц, давай в темпе!

Люциус, уже полностью одетый, сидел на опущенной крышке унитаза и мудохался со своей злоебучей брошью со змеей, слегка покривившейся после того, как ее потоптали сапожищи байкеров, чтоб их, — Люциус никак не мог ее пристегнуть. Сириус, как это дело увидел, весь затрясся от злости. Хренов сучий аристократ магического мира! Он еще и наряжается! Сидя на вонючем толчке, бля.

— Малфой, я ща эту брошку тебе в очко вправлю, — прошипел Сириус, — и кулаком протолкну. Идем уже, ебать тебя в рот!

— Не ори на меня, ебаный Блэк! — огрызнулся Люциус.

Переругиваясь, — шепотом, чтобы их не услышали — они выкатили байк из мотеля. Забравшись в «седло», они с ревом рванули на шоссе, оставляя после себя гору пустых бутылок, не спущенное ссанье в толчке, длинные черные волосы на обмылке — и свежие пятна спермы на постели.


	6. Death Trip

Люциус сидел на корточках в уборной и пытался просраться. В дощатой двери и стенках было дохера щелей, и перед глазами Люциуса вечно кто-нибудь маячил. Подъезжали и отъезжали машины, хлопала дверь придорожного магазинчика, стайка сопляков пищала у гудящего, звенящего и дребезжащего игрового автомата, жирная разведенка базарила со своим спиногрызом, который не желал залезать на заднее сиденье. Короче, хрен тут сосредоточишься.

Они с Сириусом только-только отъехали от мотеля, когда Люциусу приспичило. Чему тут удивляться, старик? Утром, в номере, Сириус нехило прочистил ему задницу — мама не горюй, пожестче любой клизмы. Так что минут через пятнадцать Люциуса пробрало. Его прошиб пот, начало колотить — м-да, ощущеньица не из приятных. Люциусу не хотелось признаваться Сириусу, что он вот-вот наложит в штаны, но выбирать не приходилось — ему было совсем уже невмоготу. Он заорал, чтобы перекричать шум ветра:

— Глуши мотор!

— Что?

— Глуши мотор! Мне нужно в сортир!

Сириус чертыхнулся, но байк остановил. Кивнул на растущие неподалеку пыльные чахлые кусты:

— Ну давай.

Люциус офигел.

— Ты реально думаешь, что я смогу сделать это в кустах? Прямо возле дороги?!

— А ты видишь тут где-нибудь отель со всеми удобствами, Малфой? — огрызнулся Сириус.

В конце концов они проехали еще немного и остановились у придорожного магазинчика. Толстая очкастая продавщица в цветастом платье выдала Люциусу ключ от уборной.

— Смотри не поскользнись там, крошка, — благожелательно напутствовала она (по ходу, приняла Люциуса за плоскогрудую девицу). — И если накладешь мимо дыры, я _лично_ отстрелю тебе башку. Каждый проезжающий норовит насрать мимо, пришлось замок повесить, — пожаловалась она Сириусу. — Проклятые вонючие свиньи. Я что, нанялась убирать чужое дерьмо?! — и, неожиданно сменив тон, улыбнулась Сириусу испачканными помадой зубами: — Что-нибудь возьмешь, красавчик? У нас скидки на пиво: на прошлой неделе накрылся холодильник.

Что ответил Сириус, Люциус уже не услышал — он со всех ног дернул в уборную.

Когда Люциус вышел, он чувствовал себя так, будто высрал все кишки. Покачиваясь, он потащился к магазинчику. В носу всё еще стояла адская вонь уборной — Люциусу казалось, что он весь пропах дерьмом. По ходу, Сириус говорил дело: ему и правда надо было облегчиться в кустах. Хотя бы на свежем воздухе, а не в этой нагретой солнцем гребаной газовой камере.

Вдруг дверь магазинчика распахнулась, чуть не долбанув Люциусу по морде. Прямо на него выбежал Сириус с упаковкой пива, пакетом чипсов и двумя банками мясных консервов.

— Валим, валим, валим! У этой стервы дробовик! — заорал он охуевшему Люциусу.

Сириус рванул к своему «Харлею», роняя на бегу банки с говядиной, и одна сучья банка — ну коне-е-ечно, блядь! — подкатилась прямо Люциусу под ноги. Люциус со всего маху ебнулся об асфальт. Да, старик, как всегда — если дерьмо может случиться, оно обязательно случается с тобой.

Не успел Люциус прочухаться, как над ним грохнул выстрел: ебаная жирная сука в цветастом платье выскочила из магазина со здоровенным дробовиком в руках.

— Задолбали! Задолбали вы меня, проклятые свиньи! — визжала она и, не целясь, хуярила из дробовика по Сириусу. — Вас, мудаков на мотоциклах, надо сразу отстреливать! Только и см _о_ трите, как бы что стырить! Хоть бы раз кто заплатил!..

Сириус драпал к байку, подскакивая при каждом выстреле.

Люциус выхватил из трости волшебную палочку.

— Экспеллиармус! — взвизгнул он не хуже самой тетки. Дробовик тут же вылетел у нее из рук — чертова жирная пизда так и осталась торчать, разинув рот и вылупив глаза на подпрыгнувший ствол. Наверно, решила, что к ней спустился хренов ангел и забрал ее дробовик на небеса.

В общем, пока эта дура своими заплывшими жиром мозгами пыталась понять, что это случилось с ее оружием, Сириус и Люциус уже съебались и теперь неслись по шоссе, поджаривая задницы на раскаленном солнцем «чоппере». Отъехав подальше от магазинчика бешеной толстухи, Сириус сбавил скорость и притормозил у обочины отдышаться. Им обоим сейчас не помешало бы промочить глотки.

— Бля, ты серьезно? Экспеллиармус?! — хохотал Сириус, открывая пиво. — А если бы не сработало?

— Так ведь сработало.

Люциус присосался к своей бутылке. Пиво было паршивое, — теплое и на вкус как моча — но Люциус выдул половину бутылки, пока напился. Сириус, попивая свое пиво, прищурившись от солнца, смотрел, как двигается кадык на его нежной белой шее. Вот шлюха белобрысая — даже пьет, как будто сосет. Обхватил горлышко своими блядскими губами и лакает… Завалить бы его прямо тут, на обочине, за «Харлеем», — у Сириуса как раз от адреналина яйца зудят, так и тянет кому-нибудь засадить покрепче.

Сириус почесал яйца через брюки.

— Пожрать бы чего-нибудь… — пробормотал он, приканчивая пиво. — Если бы эта жирная сука не начала палить, блядь, у нас были бы мясные консервы и чипсы к пиву.

Люциус поморщился, но ничего не сказал.

— Что? А-а-а, ясно, Малфой. Маггловские консервы тебе не по нутру, — фыркнул Сириус. — А маггловскими колесами, значит, не брезгуешь? Аристократ хренов, — Сириус рассмеялся. Его чертовы белые зубы сверкнули на фоне загорелой кожи. — Брось, а то я не знаю, чего это тебе жрать не хочется. Закидываешься втихаря, точно? А со мной поделиться слаб _о_?

Люциус напрягся.

— Нет у меня никаких колес, — огрызнулся он. С какого такого перепугу он станет делиться?

— Да ла-а-адно, хорош гнать, Люц! Ну? Где они? — Сириус сграбастал Люциуса в охапку — и давай шарить у него по карманам. — Куда ты их заныкал? А? Колись давай! — Сириус смеялся. Плевать ему на колеса! Он нагнул Люциуса на байк, сам навалился сверху и щупал его через одежду. Стояк у Сириуса в штанах упирался в обтянутый змеиными лосинами зад.

Люциус понял, что его драгоценным колесам ничто не угрожает.

— Кончай придуриваться, Сири! — рассмеялся он, пытаясь вывернуться из Сириусовых крепких горячих рук. Сириус уже задрал на Люциусе камзол, жилет и сорочку, спустил ему лосины с задницы и, притиснув к «Харлею», щипал и поглаживал. Люциус тоже начал заводиться. Солнце припекало, на шоссе можно было сдохнуть от жары, хромированный бок «чоппера» нещадно жег Люциусову чувствительную кожу — но ему уже было пофиг, потому что от твердого хуя Сириуса и его потного, пахнущего металлом и кожей тела у Люциуса просто-напросто сносило башню. Ему, наконец, удалось повернуться к Сириусу лицом, и пару секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза, тяжело дыша и посмеиваясь, как последние нарики.

Сириус пялился на Люциуса, как будто в первый раз видел. Бля, как же он все-таки офигенно красив, чертов белобрысый ублюдок! Длинные пушистые ресницы, губы мягкие, пухлые, прямо-таки созданные для минета, подбородок с ямочкой, кожа белая и гладкая, как у девчонки… Весь день только бы и делал, что любовался им… трахал, лизал, отсасывал и снова трахал… и целовал… Сириус вздрогнул и отпрянул.

— Люц, послушай… Я же не педик, — сказал он смущенно.

Люциус притянул его к себе.

— Я знаю, — шепнул он Сириусу в губы — и на этот раз Сириус почему-то не отшатнулся.

И тут взвыла полицейская сирена. Сириус и Люциус замерли, с ужасом уставившись друг на друга. Клянусь, старик, — это было так пиздец неожиданно, что если бы у Люциуса не получилось просраться в уборной, он бы точно обосрался сейчас. 

— Блядь, эта жирная сука натравила на нас копов! — выдохнул Сириус.

Он вскочил на байк, Люциус с колотящимся сердцем запрыгнул на заднее сиденье. «Чоппер» бросился вперед, как зверь, почуявший охотников, и с оглушительным рычанием полетел по шоссе. Сириус крепко вцепился в руль. Ветер дико засвистел в ушах… Позади бесновалась сирена — оглянувшись, Люциус увидел, как из-за поворота, дрожа в мареве, появилась полицейская машина. Люциуса будто по башке шибануло: что за черт?! Они с Сириусом Блэком — с самим, мать его, Сириусом Блэком, бунтарем и сорвиголовой, у которого хватило духу послать нахуй весь магический мир, — на огромном грохочущем байке уходят от полицейской погони, как в пиздатом, чтоб мне сдохнуть, кино! «Бонни и Клайд», ебать твою мать! Сириус забыл в мотеле свою футболку, и Люциус, обнимая его сзади, чувствовал, какой он напряженный, словно стальной, — и горячий. Блядь, какой же он горячий! Люциуса накрыл сильнейший приход. Ревущий «Харлей», пустое, кипящее под солнцем шоссе, визжащая сирена за спиной и горячее сильное тело, пахнущее опасностью и возбуждением, — что может быть круче этого наркотика?

Сириус выжимал из своего «Харлея» предельную скорость. Люциусу уже казалось, что они оторвались от земли и летят, рассекая воздух — или падают в пропасть с головокружительной высоты… Пока до него не дошло: они реально оторвались от земли и реально летят — только не вверх и не вниз, а в сторону, боком к шоссе. Черт, что за дела?! Люциус нихуя не понимал. «Чоппер» летел медленно, медленно, медленно — небо и дорога сменяли друг друга, как в замедленной съемке. В голове пронеслась мысль: «Это кино, это всё одно ебаное маггловское кино…»

И вдруг какая-то сила дернула Люциуса вниз. По ушам ударил оглушительный скрежет — скрежет металла по асфальту — и перед распахнутыми глазами Люциуса появился их «чоппер» — байк уносило куда-то под фейерверк искр. «Сири! Сири!» — закричал Люциус, но подавился теплой скользкой дрянью во рту — что это, кровь? Какого хрена у него во рту кровь?! Шоссе под ним снова дернулось и начало уходить вниз, а небо с безумной скоростью понеслось вверх. «Что за хуйня?! — думал Люциус, скатываясь с шоссе. — Что за хуйня со мной происходит?! Сири!..» И он провалился в преисподнюю — черную, как задница ниггера, и холодную, как пизда старой девы.


	7. Эпилог. Your Pretty Face Is Going to Hell

Стоило Люциусу открыть глаза, как перед ним всплыла паскудная рожа его папаши. Старый хрыч сидел напротив — нихуя себе, совсем как живой! — и пялился на Люциуса своими водянистыми, как у дохлой рыбы, глазами. Прямо как в былые времена, в Мэноре, когда Люциус, трепеща от одного только папашиного презрительного взгляда, отчитывался перед ним о своих школьных, чтоб они провалились, успехах.

Люциус вяло махнул левой — здоровой — рукой, отгоняя стремный глюк. Папаша остался на месте — только его рожа, раньше расплывчатая, стала ближе и четче — и оттого, понятно, еще паскудней.

— Очнулся, — проговорил он, кривя губы.

«Блядь, он что, настоящий?» — подумал Люциус. Башка у него раскалывалась, а еще — что за черт?! — он не мог пошевелить ничем, кроме левой руки. Даже голову повернуть не получалось.

— Что… Что произошло? — пробормотал Люциус.

— Я намеревался задать тебе тот же вопрос, _Люциус Малфой_.

Люциус попробовал оглядеться — насколько ему позволяла дурацкая белая штука на шее. Яркий свет, белый потолок. Какие-то трубки. Надоедливо пикающая коробка с черно-зеленым экраном. За прозрачной стенкой — какие-то люди. Всё такое белое вокруг… Люциус прикрыл глаза.

— И _это_ мой сын.

Люциус неприятно вздрогнул и уставился на человека, сидящего напротив. Отец. Белые волосы, блеклые глаза; брюзгливое высокомерное лицо; сухие длиннопалые руки на набалдашнике трости… Отец.

Люциус похолодел. Как?! Будто чертов призрак, бросающее в дрожь воспоминание… напоминание о прежней, нелюбимой, жизни. Будто весь магический мир сконцентрировался в одном-единственном человеке. Осколок мертвого прошлого, от которого Люциус так долго бежал — и не смог уйти. Он достал тебя, приятель. Он достал тебя.

— Безусловно, ты понимаешь, Люциус, — произнес Абраксас Малфой, постукивая по набалдашнику трости желтоватыми ногтями, — _чего_ мне стоило вызволить тебя из этой… скажем так… _неприятной истории_. Я теперь в неоплатном долгу перед моими старинными друзьями из Министерства. А я не привык быть в долгу перед кем бы то ни было. Ты. Это. Понимаешь, Люциус? — он постукивал тростью в такт каждому слову.

— Да, отец, — шевельнул губами Люциус.

Черт возьми, но как?! Люциус сделал над собой усилие, заставляя себя думать. Перед глазами поплыли разноцветные круги. Как?! Голос отца гудел в голове, болью отзывался во всем искалеченном теле, закованном в гипсовый панцирь. Заклинания — вот как они это сделали. Выследили по заклинаниям: три ступефая, один экспеллиармус. Проще простого... Да, приятель, каникулы кончились. Он нашел тебя.

— Как бы то ни было, я обо всем позаботился. Маггловский аврорат… — Абраксас Малфой брезгливо дернул уголком губ, — …запамятовал, как они себя называют… не станет выдвигать обвинения против тебя. Разногласия с семейством Блэков, вызванные твоим неожиданным… _исчезновением_ перед свадьбой, также улажены. Я объяснил им, что вся вина лежит на их родственнике, этом _потерянном юноше_ , — Абраксас произнес это как ругательство, — молодом Сириусе Блэке, — и достопочтенные родители твоей невесты со мной полностью согласились. Вернее, _были вынуждены_ согласиться. Полагаю, они весьма признательны мне за то, что я не разорвал вашу с Нарциссой помолвку после того, что натворил член их семьи. Ваше бракосочетание состоится так скоро, насколько это возможно, — тут Абраксас с неприязнью оглядел Люциусов гипсовый панцирь, больничную палату и все эти презренные маггловские аппараты. — Но прежде, — холеные белые пальцы Абраксаса стиснули трость, — ты должен ответить мне, Люциус, — и я жду от тебя честного ответа. Во время своих… _приключений_ среди магглов ты бывал… неосмотрителен?

Люциус прикрыл глаза. «Чего он от меня хочет?! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, оставьте меня в покое… Я просто хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое…»

— Я… не понимаю… — прошептал Люциус.

Абраксас пожевал губами.

— Не понимаешь? Что ж, ты вынуждаешь меня назвать вещи своими именами. Ты изливал наше семя в лона маггловских женщин?

Люциус с трудом сдержал смешок — и это усилие сразу же отозвалось в сломанных ребрах. «Изливал семя»! «Семя», блядь! А он, оказывается, уже отвык от папашиной ветхозаветной манеры выражаться. Люциус с изумлением воззрился на отца. Пелена страха, сквозь которую Люциус всегда смотрел на него, внезапно разорвалась. Он вдруг увидел, насколько тот нелеп: в этом своем наряде чуть ли не времен Королевы-Девственницы, насквозь пропахшем плесенью Малфой-мэнора, с полуистлевшими от старости кружевами и потускневшим шитьем, с фамильными, мать их, перстнями на старческих пальцах и с лицом, на котором прямо-таки написано отвращение ко всему, что его сейчас окружает. Проклятая старая развалина, чтоб его!

Абраксас потерял терпение.

— Отвечай мне, Люциус! — рявкнул он — и как шандарахнет тростью по Люциусовой койке.

У Люциуса смех застрял в горле.

— Нет, отец, — выдавил он из себя. Страх перед этим чертовым старым ублюдком вернулся с новой силой.

— Прекрасно, — произнес Абраксас отнюдь не доброжелательным тоном. — Признаться, я удивлен, что у тебя хватило благоразумия не наплодить выродков-полукровок. Ты обязан понимать, Люциус, насколько ценна наша кровь — чистая кровь…

Всё возвращается. Снова и снова, как прежде: чистая кровь, маггловские выродки. Столпы магического мира, Малфои. Достоинство мага. Честь семьи. Продолжение рода. «Твой долг, как наследника…» Люциус будто слушал заезженную пластинку. Властный голос отца перекатывался по палате — Люциус тонул в нем, запутывался, задыхался, и, как заведенный, повторял: «Да, отец. Да, отец. Да, отец». Господи, пусть это закончится. Пусть это поскорее закончится.

— Твоя легкомысленность непростительна, Люциус, — говорил Абраксас. — Я уверен, что ты подпал под дурное влияние этого Сириуса Блэка, но всё же ты — Малфой, и твой долг…

«Сириус», — повторил про себя Люциус — и как будто проснулся. Черт возьми, что с Сириусом?! Где он сейчас? Жив? Тоже в больнице? Люциуса бросило в жар. Они же разбились, разбились на мотоцикле, не вписавшись в поворот, и Люциус видел, как тяжелый «чоппер» крутит и уносит в сторону, — вот почему ему так хреново, вот почему он валяется в маггловской больнице весь в гипсе и не может собрать в кучку свои разъебанные об асфальт мозги. Что же, мать вашу, случилось с Сириусом?!

— Ты слушаешь меня, Люциус?

Люциус сделал глубокий вдох, успокаивая бешено заколотившееся сердце, — и тут же пожалел об этом, потому что грудь изнутри залило жгучей болью.

— Да, отец.

Нахуй всё. К черту Сириуса. Люциусу и без того хреново — не хватало еще волноваться за какое-то байкерское отребье, просравшее собственную жизнь и чуть было не просравшее жизнь Люциуса. Кто он ему вообще? Любовь всей его жизни? Хрена с два. Ничего между ними не было — да, классный секс, и только. Ничего больше. Ничего. Пусть Сириус выпутывается сам как умеет — а Люциус и так уже по уши в дерьме.

— Отныне единственной твоей заботой, — проговорил Абраксас, тяжело поднимаясь со стула — старика мучила подагра, — должна стать забота о зачатии наследника. Я не допущу, чтобы род Малфоев угас, как угасли многие благородные магические династии. Наш долг — сохранить нашу кровь, бесценную чистую кровь, основу основ магического мира…

Да уж, нехило старикан разошелся. Сблевать охота от такого ядреного пафоса.

— Да, отец, — согласился Люциус как истинный, блядь, почтительный сын.

Опираясь на трость, Абраксас Малфой направился к двери. На пороге он остановился, как будто вспомнил о чем-то, и, обернувшись, посмотрел на Люциуса долгим взглядом. Люциус немного офигел: на секунду ему показалось, что любящий папочка собирается пожелать ему скорейшего выздоровления.

Ага, как бы не так. Старый пердун поглядел на сына, скривил рожу и выдал:

— _Ты разочаровал меня, Люциус._

Вот же ебаный старый засранец!

И тут Люциус — черт, я просто охуеваю от них обоих — приподнял здоровую руку, выставил палец и показал папаше фак. Типа: «На, подавись, сука!»

Абраксас недоуменно приподнял бровь, — ясное дело, откуда ему знать, что означает этот маггловский жест — но Люциус почувствовал себя отомщенным. Дождался, когда папаша свалит, и, наконец, расхохотался в голос. Он ржал и ржал до тех пор, пока боль в ребрах не стала совсем пиздецовой, — и потом долго не мог успокоиться, всё подхохатывал, вспоминая, как одним мановением руки (да это же настоящая магия, старик!) послал своего многоуважаемого грозного папашу нахуй. «Жаль, что Сири этого не видел, — подумал Люциус. — Ему бы точно понравилось».


End file.
